Lyrical Stories
by StarraMoonstone
Summary: Some stories I wrote to songs I like. I seem to write a lot of these so it'll probably update frequently.
1. Papercut

I wake up in a room, by myself. I have no idea what's going on. What's happening? I feel a pressure in my veins, a delightful pressure. I wake up and try going on as 'normal' but something seems off. Nothing feels right. "Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today. Why am I so uptight today?"

Nothing has the same appeal it did before. I carefully watch every passing person on the street as if they were a threat. I drop my head in attempt to ignore the threatening feel from everyone else. "Paranoia's all I got left."

I'm trying to think back to where this started and I'm carefully drawing a blank. My mind is fuzzy and I don't remember a thing. "I don't know what stressed me first or how the pressure was fed." I stopped for some reason and looked in a glass window of a shop. I froze in cold fear. My reflection was speaking to me.

"**I****know just what it feels like to have a voice in the back of my head**." In terror I broke into a run but for every window I passed it continued to talk. "It's like a face that I hold inside. A face that awakes when I close my eyes. A face that watches every time I lie. A face that laughs every time I fall."

**It watches everything. **

"So that I know when it's time to sink or swim. That voice is inside is hearing me, right underneath my skin." I mutter to myself, feeling the terror build inside me again. Was I insane? I tore down the streets, half afraid of my own shadow. Everyone on the street was giving me the same look it gave me. _It's like I'm paranoid, looking over my back. It's like a whirlwind, inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm feeling with in. _My head ached, as if I were just shot. The burning in my head was too much to take. I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop it. I fell to my knees, clutching my head as if it were going to fall off my head.

I looked up and in horrible, coincidence there was a window in front of me. Whatever was in the mirror was NOT me. It was... Animalistic. Horrible. It spoke again, this time a horrible smile curved on those animalistic lips. "It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin."

It changed for a moment and almost looked... agreeable. It shrugged as if this was no problem. **I know I've got a face a face in me, points out all the mistakes in me. **Then it looked at me. That malicious smile was back, and I hated it. Anger surged through me that made me want to smash the window. **You've got a face on the inside too. And you're paranoia's probably worse. ** I knew now that this was not me. Who else could it be? Someone completely different. Then why was it MY reflection? It gave some notion as what was going on by jerking its head towards the side of the window were the reflection of the setting sun glimmered.

**I don't know what set me off first, but I know what I can't stand. Everybody acts like the matter of the fact is I can't add up to what you can. **My 'reflection' became angry. Animalistic anger, terrifying, nightmarish anger.

Just when I thought this couldn't become any more of a nightmare, it all changed. The reflection became more than a reflection. It stepped off of the window, becoming three dimensional, solid, becoming real.

In an instant everything froze and happened all at the same time. It snarled at me, like *I* was the multiple personality here. I tried to reason with it, afraid of what will happen if I didn't even at least try to stop it. I had doubts that if there was something it wanted to do to me in a struggle I wouldn't win. "But everybody has a face that they hold inside, a face that awakes when I close eyes. A face that watches every time I lie, a face that laughs every time I fall." This didn't seem to calm it down... Any. **It watches everything.**

I tried one more time to reason. "So you know when it's time to sink or swim. The face inside is watching you too-" It stopped me, growling fiercely in my face. **Right inside your skin. **

**It's like I'm paranoid, watching over my back. It's like a whirlwind, inside of my head. It's like I can't stop, what I'm hearing within. It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin. **She grabbed me roughly by the shoulders, and turned me around. I wasn't facing the sunset anymore. Now I was facing the pale moon in the sky. The voice was like cold air in a graveyard by my ear.

**The face inside is right beneath your skin. **

**The face inside is right beneath your skin. ** Now I could hear an evil smile as my eyes dropped to the shadowed figure in front of me. She WAS smiling. The sky became darker, and something horrible began to happen as it repeated a third time. **The face inside is right beneath your skin. **

My eyes focused back on the moon. She continued, her voice became triumphant, or rhythmic. **The sun goes down. **

I felt my body become numb, as I fell to the moon's spell. It was like, being out cold but completely intact with everything at the same time. This would betray me and I knew it.

"I feel the light betray me."

**The sun goes down. **

"I feel the light betray me." Now I was no longer in the tranquil peace I was a moment ago. My veins rippled with searing pain as I realized what was happening. Her, the reflection, I was her. I was _becoming_ her. I felt her becoming me, myself becoming her.

We're both speaking now, I was more screaming. _"It's like I'm paranoid. Watching over my back, it's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm feeling within it's like the face inside is right beneath my skin."_

I looked in the window again, she was once more my reflection. But something changed, the words I said she said, and the evil smile I could feel spread across my own face as I repeated with demonic glee one more time. "_It's like I'm paranoid. Watching over my back, it's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm feeling within it's like the face inside is right beneath my skin." _


	2. The Last Song Ever

_I wish my life was this song... 'Cause songs they never die. I could write for years and years... Never have to cry._ His hand quivered slightly as he wrote, though he was sure of what he wanted to do. He swallowed back his pride as his shaking hand continued his sorry suicide note. _I'd tell you how I feel, without saying a word. I'll wrap up both our hearts.. I know it sounds absurd. _Things seemed to flash through his mind almost at random as he paused a moment.

"I saw the tears on your face..." He muttered almost silently. She was drenched, soaked down to the bone. But there were tears, and he saw them. Through her gasping lips and quivering breaths he saw the invisible tears. In those tears reflected the accident he couldn't forgive himself for.

_They'd been joking on an unstable bridge. So it just so happened to be a rather large bridge with some very deep very fast moving water beneath it. That railing was so fragile... Who knew it would break so easily? It was just a nudge. A small playful push. A gentle playful push that sent her into the freezing silent waters below. _

"I shot you down..." There were almost tears in his eyes, and he no longer saw the paper in front of him. He was too lost in the events of that day. _His feet beat the ground in rhythmic succession as he panicked to get help. His shaking fingers clumsily dialed 911 but by the time anyone of help got there it was far too late. In his room in an empty house he slammed the door in anger at himself. Why didn't he save her? Why her? Why? Why? Why? _

"I slammed the door... but couldn't make a sound." His eyes focused on something else now. _He was a few hours before. There was a large wooden box and a stone pale girl in a black dress. He couldn't help himself. She looked too sweet, too innocent. Without his real knowledge the pen in his hand continued writing, inscribing in ink the very words he told her cold dead corpse earlier._ _So please stay sweet my dear. Don't hate me now._

Somehow he managed to pull himself back to a present time. He spoke the next words just as his hand involuntarily scribbled them down. _"I can't tell how.. This last song ends."_ With those few words he was launched into something else entirely. A dream he had the night she died. "The way that I feel tonight... So down, so down." He was upset about something... but couldn't remember what. Something awfully sad. She nudged him, just to try to put a smile on his face. More of his weight than the rail could take was pushed into it and it snapped like a twig in a hurricane. As he fell, rushing towards the waters a simple thought reached into his mind. _I pray I can swim.. just so I won't drown__._He smacked the water with a sickening slap. The waves of his impact rushed over his head as the current swept him up. For a split second he popped above water and caught the horrified expression of his friend on the shore. He held out his hand to her, screaming for her to take it. But she was too far away. _As the waves that crash, over me. I'm gasping for air take my hand so I can breathe._

Subconsciously he'd been writing all the while, and without noticing still penned neatly after it was the same line. _As I write this last song down__. _He stopped a second, and briefly scanned over what he'd written, making no changes to it. His eyes traced over the lines of the accident again. _I saw the tears on your face... I shot you down... and I slammed the door but couldn't make a sound._Then the echo of the one thing he asked of her reverberated through his head. _So please stay sweet my dear... Don't hate me now. I can't tell how, this last song ends… _

He stood, folded the note and put it in his pocket where it be easy to find. He stood for a few minutes, drowning in the pool of his own thoughts. His eyes wandered to the pieces of glass from something he broke in his blind depression. "The broken glass..." He stopped and let his mind wander a second and the image of her freezing and soaked to the core became horridly clear in his mind. "Your moistened skin....Was everything.... Was everything."

His eyes looked up to the huge glass window in front of him as it became clear. Unfocused eyes stayed on the window as his thoughts ran back again. They'd just pulled her out of the water, she wasn't dead yet. Her freezing hands reached for him, and their hands intertwined. She tried to say something... but she was just shivering so much... the words were distorted. "And your broken voice.... Was quivering." He said to no one in general, including himself. His eyes focused as determination washed over him again. "You're everything..." As he began to speak, his feet picked up pace and he ran to the window. "You're everything." The uttered words sent him flying into the open air.

An immense feeling of euphoria washed though every part of him. In his mind he heard her, she was angry. She was mad that he jumped. "Scream at me.. Make it the best I ever heard." He could feel her glare in his mind; he was so drunkenly euphoric that... he laughed. _Laugh out loud?_ She asked incredulously. He laughed again as the wind whipped through his hair. "I know it sounds absurd." She became angrier as the ground became closer. "Scream at me; make it the best I ever heard." He heard her take a breath to do just that before stopping her. "You're everything. You're everything..." She went silent. "You're everything." He repeated it what seemed like a million times, tears were streaming from his eyes, whether because he was actually crying or the wind, he didn't care. The ground was only feet away now and before hitting it whispered one last time. "You're everything..."


	3. Hello

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song I just write stories for them. **

Song: Hello by Evanescence

Matthew and Amanda were the best of friends. Nothing came between them. They'd shared laughs, tears, smiles, and everything thing else that came their way. Matthew couldn't bear to be without Amanda just as she couldn't without him. When it dawned upon Amanda to go for a drive in the rain the idea seemed harmless enough. What was more relaxing than a quiet spot listening to nothing but the soft patter of raindrops? But the rain was hard that night, and it was difficult to see the road through the sheeting rain. So heavy in fact, that the headlights in front of her didn't become distinct until too late…

_Play ground school bell rings, again_

The impact was terrible, her body launches back and her head hits the steering wheel. As the other car pressed into theirs the front gave, and the driver's airbag never went off. Momentum threw her head back as her body heaved forward; just like that Amanda was out cold.

_Rain clouds come to play, again._

Matthew was jerked back, but force kept him that way until everything was still. With his heart pounding in his chest he dared open his eyes. There was a burning in his right arm and blood was running down the side of his face, but seemed okay. His eyes looked over to his beloved Amanda and with a sharp pang of terror realized the drivers side airbag hadn't gone off, and she was unconscious.

_Has no one told you, she's not breathing?_

Just days later he sat by her hospital bed. The rain pounded at the window mockingly, making him cringe with every resounding drop. He had escaped with a broken arm and minor bleeding. She was in critical condition with severe internal bleeding and head trauma. Her heart meter had stayed steady but even as it began to slow, he didn't look away from her placid, sleeping face.

It was only a few short days afterward, after the tears and despair. When he finally managed to sleep, after never ending sorrow and grief. He awoke, or at least it seemed, to Amanda's smiling face. She grinned the grin he loved at the confused look on his face. _Hello, I'm your mind. Giving you someone to talk to… Hello. _She said so sweetly, knowing it wouldn't make sense to him in the slightest.

_If I smile and don't believe._

Just the following day the world seemed less brilliant. Somehow everything was black and white, colour gone from everything. His dreams were so vibrant with colour, so alive. Perhaps, somewhere he had forgotten the boundary between dreams and reality. That's it, losing Amanda was just a nightmare, that's why "reality" was always black and white, and his "dreams" were always so vivid. He had merely gotten them switched.

Matthew found himself in plain coloured room. The walls were white, people were everywhere looking sad, and everything was black and white so he knew he was dreaming. There was a line of people and when he became the front he had to grip the edge of the coffin for support. Amanda laid peacefully in her satin lining, her ivory skin so bright in his dull gray nightmares. He felt no pain looking across the face of his fallen loved one; after all he was only dreaming. He saw a loose hair at the side of her face and gently brushed it back behind her ear, whispering _Soon I know I'll wake, from this dream. _

In the back of his mind he heard Amanda's voice saying something from an old argument. _Don't try to fix me I'm not broken._ But soon she wasn't just a voice, she was there, but the dull room was gone, replaced with his own bedroom. She sat at the end of his bed grinning at him as if she were playing a game.

He was tired of her games, if any of this was real why didn't anyone else see her but him? He'd had enough and remarked bitterly, looking up at her with a glare. _Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide. _As he said it, he regretted it. Amanda had always been so sensitive. A tear streamed down her face and his expression softened as he moved to comfort her. _Don't cry._

Time wore on, as it did, "reality" became less and less vivid. Amanda stayed quiet, and seemed sad a lot. His dreams didn't get anymore colourful either at first. Not until he was standing by an open grave, with a black coffin idling over it, did the colour return. _Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping. _He whispered to himself, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and examined the silver locket in his palm, the locket that he'd given her for her birthday.

Behind him she was screaming for him, calling his name, but he wouldn't turn, and couldn't hear her. _Hello?! I'm still here!_ She called to him in desperation. He wasn't listening to her. He held his fist over the open grave and whispered _All that's left of yesterday... _ while he opened it and the locket fell through the air and mingled with the mess of flowers atop the coffin.

Heartbroken and beaten Amanda faded as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Matthew stood strong for a moment, silent tears moving down his face before turning around and following the rest of the mourners away from the funeral procession knowing now that he was infact awake, and that his very best friend, was gone.


End file.
